


【all葉】穿越之沒節操榮耀#3

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 叶受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin





	【all葉】穿越之沒節操榮耀#3

【明明答應了黃少天的邀約，卻又在喻文州黑化般的相逼下迷糊的答應。叶修現在心亂如麻，想著如何化解這糟糕的局面】  
叶修腦袋出現一個十字，他又忍了忍，還是沒忍住  
"你可以不要在別人思考時加旁白嗎？"那不知死活的系統抖了兩下，慢慢消失  
叶修不敢亂跑，他確定喻文州對他已經快到底線了，而黃少天是非常想再和他打一砲  
基於自己還算個直男，叶修表示他真的不想被爆菊  
於是他一離開餐廳，就自己在藍雨練習室找個偏僻的座位坐下玩遊戲  
隨著時間的移動，藍雨的隊員們也陸陸續續進來訓練  
"唉，叶神別裝神秘的!都是藍雨夫人了，趕緊坐到隊長旁邊阿!"一個藍雨隊員對叶修擠眉弄眼的，看對方還不動作，趕緊抽掉叶修的小號並順便把人架到自家隊長旁邊  
藍你什麼雨夫人!叶修內心咆哮，你們隊長剛才差點就要讓我在大庭廣中下裸奔了！你讓我坐他旁邊?!  
叶修拉開那人的手想回到座位，背後卻突然一冷  
喻文州在他後面看他  
那眼神不再溫柔，只剩下冰冷和無情，雙手交叉放在嘴前，一副"看你怎麼選"的樣子  
"......."默默接過那個人遞上自己的小號，叶修挺直著背穩穩的坐在椅子上，默默的把遊戲登陸  
他屁股剛碰上椅子，那冷冰冰的視線就消失了，喻文州朝叶修露出一個微笑，自己也登陸遊戲  
逃過一節!叶修心想，現在只差黃少天別忽然...  
"老叶你在這阿!真讓我好找!和你說啊，你的角色都必須讓本劍聖調教調教!所以我坐你旁邊吧！"  
阿，真是說黃少天黃少天到。  
一旁的冷氣又被打開，叶修感覺到喻文州現在心情非常不好  
黃少天拉開椅子坐上，照慣例的抱著叶修的脖子調戲一番，久久才停住  
不管怎麼樣，訓練時兩人都挺有默契的。叶修看著藍雨隊長和副隊的節奏，心安的做自己的事

...不對  
不對  
不對!  
遊戲玩到一半的叶修身體僵硬起來  
誰來和他說說放在他左腿的那隻手是怎樣!  
叶修下意識的轉頭看喻文州，對方氣定神閑的看著隊員的訓練成果，沒有看他  
他又回頭怒瞪黃少天，後者向他吐吐舌頭  
"不要被發現"黃少天做著口型，然後心安理得的繼續自己的動作  
手愈摸愈裡面，在微微鼓起的牛仔褲上摳壓動作  
叶修急了，但他也不敢去拉黃少天的手，喻文州就坐在旁邊呢！  
看叶修那想叫不敢叫的樣子，黃少天壞心眼的捏了一把他的大腿  
"唔!"  
"怎麼了？"似乎是發現叶修有些坐不住，喻文州靠近對方的耳朵邊問  
"....沒事"  
喻文州點點頭，頭轉回螢幕  
然後把一隻手放在叶修的右腿上  
叶修:.......  
兩隻手一左一右的撫弄，像是約好般，前一隻手剛離開叶修的褲襠，另一隻手就過來接上玩弄  
黃少天的動作粗魯，每次摩擦叶修的大腿時，一定會弄得對方痛呼或吸氣才轉移陣地  
喻文州的動作雖然保持著盡量不弄疼叶修，但他深知叶修的敏感點，每次都挑叶修最為敏感的地方磨蹭  
令叶修驚訝又疑惑的是，兩人的手都沒觸碰到對方過  
下腹的火熊熊燃燒著，叶修突然恨起自己的牛仔褲  
他的分身正抵著沒彈性的褲子摩擦，因為布料阻擋的關係而不能完全翹起，被硬生生的壓住


End file.
